


Kiyoomi's bathroom privileges

by Haikyuu_pisskink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Desperation Play, Diapers, Gay Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Punishment, Scat, Threesome - M/M/M, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_pisskink/pseuds/Haikyuu_pisskink
Summary: Kiyoomi looses his bathroom privaleges. He can go anywhere but the toilet...his pants, the floor, in diapers...how will it turn out?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> This is a kinda repost from my piss kink request series. I love this so much I gave it it's own fic and I plan on doing requests in this story too! If you want a certian scene please comment down below, and read my request page if you want to know about what kind of stuff I'll do! 
> 
> Please be warned I might add scat (poop basically) to some of this , kiyoomi doesn't get to use the bathroom after all, but there will be warnings of when that happens. .
> 
> Anywho, enjoy! 
> 
> -HPK

"W...what do you mean no bathroom?"

Kiyoomi sat on the couch, his crotch and the couch soaked with urine. It was second time this week that he had had an accident, (witch of course was on purpose, and a part of their play that atsumu, omo, and shouyou liked doing during their time off) and hinata was tired of trying to help him try to go to the bathroom only to have omi piddle all over himself seconds after telling his boyfriend that he had to go.

"You know I mean. You can piss anywhere else but the toilet. Your pants, on the floor, I don't care. Every time you say you have too pee I try and help you only for you to have an accident anyway!

Omi's face was flustered. "I-im sorry...it just.... sneaks up on me is all..." Kiyoomi looked genuinely embarrassed, and the sight just turned hinata on even more.

"I don't care! You might as well just pee yourself, there's no point in even trying!" Hinata looked frustrated, but kiyoomi knew that this was turning him on.

"F-fine." Kiyoomi's hand folded him his piss soaked lap, and he was suddenly reminded of his soiled pants.

"Allright. Go get changed. Remember no bathroom for the rest of the day at least! If you're good we'll see about giving you the right to use the toilet."

And so omi squabbled out of the room and to their shared room. He quickly disposed of his wet sweatpants and put on a fresh pair. They where a light grey, and he knew that if he had had another "accident" it would be visible for all to see.

As soon as he slipped his new pants over his waist, he heard the front door open and closed, followed by some hushed voices. He followed said voices out to the hallway, where he saw Atsumu, just back from his part time job.

"Oho? He lost his bathroom privileges huh?" He heard Atsumu say. His voice was husky and laced with a sort of horniness that omi had heard in some of atsu's favorite kinks.

"Yeah! Even if we would try and make it, he just goes all over himself anyway!"

"Ah, omi-kun!" Atsumu said loudly when he saw his other boyfriend in the hallway.

"Welcome home atsu." Atsumu walked over to his partner and hugged him tightly, affectionately.

"Heard you made quite the mess a little while ago."

"A-ah yes...i didn't make it in time." Kiyoomi's face was red once again.

"Ah ah ah! You know that you you can't keep having these accidents without consequences." Atsumu squeezed omi's ass, while hinata watched with a smirk on his face.

"O-of course."

"Well then. Come help me make dinner then. You guys must be as hungry as I am."

_____________________

It didn't take long for omi to be desperate again.

He had agreed to help Atsumu make dinner, and even though he had just gone all over himself minutes prior, piss was allready burning at the tip.

Atsumu noticed, of course. How could he not notice, with kiyoomi pretty much shaking where he stood.

"You have to go don't you." Atsumu said, startling kiyoomi.

"Y-yes." Omi said, his voice was quiet and waivering with embarrassment.

"Why don't you just go? It's not like you can wait and use the bathroom"

'thats true' kiyoomi thought

But omi was stubborn

"I...I can hold it a bit longer." He said, his hands grabbing onto his crotch. He was sure that he could show to Atsumu that he could hold it long enough to use the bathroom after his punishment was over.

Atsumu was also stubborn.

In one quick motion, Atsumu walked over to omi and pulled down both his pants and underwear. Omi's cock was soft, and Atsumu could see his bulging bladder. He stood in such a way that kiyoomi's crock rested on Atsumus crotch.

"Come on babe, you know it's not good to hold it in. Go ahead and piss on me. I want to feel it "

Atsumu's word broke the dam.

It was an immediate torrent, using escaping his body faster then omi ever thought possible. It fell from the tip of his cock and soaked into the fabric of atsumu's pants, cascading down untill it dripped on the floor. It felt so good just...release.

"Fuck omi-kun." Atsumu let out a loud whine.

"You like my piss don't you." Omi responded.

"Fuck yes. Fuck it's still going...f-fuck I'm...I'm gonna..mmmmm"

Astumu, moaning, let his own urine slip.

Omi was shocked, the surprise on his face evident.

"Atsu...are you....having an accident?" Kiyoomi was breathless, his face flushed and panting.

"It...it won't stop." Omi waited as his own stream trickled to a stop, only for it to be replaced by atsumu's.

"You!" A third voice shouted. Omi and Atsumu turned to see hinata pointing at them in the doorway.

They where so, Royally fucked.


	2. Pissing on the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi pisses on the floor and gets punished for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! 
> 
> Here's the second chapter! I plan on adding more soon! 
> 
> I'm am taking requests for scenes for this fic, so feel free to comment!
> 
> -HPK

Kiyoomi had to pee again.

His cock twitched, aching and burning almost. He could feel his urine slosh around inside of him, his bladder budging. Of course, he had to still be in his punishment. No bathroom today.

He wiggled around on the couch, his hands grasping at his dick in a desperate attempt to hold in his piss.

Of course hinata had to notice.

"Why are you holding it in? You know you can't use the toilet." Hinata said in passing. "Just piss yourself. Or on the floor. Or something."

"I-i can hold it in." Omi says. He really, really wanted to show his boyfriends that he could hold it still.

"Yeah yeah. Hold it of you want. You're not using the bathroom so don't even try."

A few minutes pass.

Kiyoomi was bursting. He could tell that he wasn't going to last long at this point, maybe another minute at most.

He knew he had to go, but he really, really didn't want to get his pants wet right now. He knew he was going to have to piss somewhere, so he decided.

"I-im going to get something to eat." Kiyoomi said quickly. Hinata had a 'look' on his face but didn't say anything as kiyoomi excused himself.

He pretty much darted to the kitchen. He looked around for somewhere to pee.

His first instinct was the sink, but of course it was stacked full of dishes. His second instinct was an empty jar or can, but the trash was empty and astumu had given their unused empty jars to a friend of his.

He had no other choice.

He whipped his dick out seconds before the stream started, his stream arching and hitting the ground with a loud patter. Kiyoomi moaned in pleasure, the feeling of relief was inmesuable.

"Omi!" He heard hinata shout from the door way. "Are you pissing on the floor!?"

Kiyoomi was completely flustered, his dick perked with interest that came with the humiliation of being 'found out'

"I-im sorry I couldn't...I couldn't h-hold it..." Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

"So you decided to have your accident in the corner of the kitchen!?" It sounded like hinata was mad, but omi knew better.

"I-im sorry...there was...no where else to go...." He said as he continued to pee all over the floor. The large yellow puddle contrasted against the while tile floor.

His stream eventually dies down, and omi knew he was going to be punished.

"You know what this means don't you?" Hinata sad. "You've been bad. So you going to be pushed.

Omi looked at his feet, his cock still out and dripping with piss. "Y-yes. I understand "

"Down on the ground. Pants off. Stick your ass up." Hinata said as he started to take his own pants off.

Kiyoomi did what he said. He kneeled on his hands and knees as his exposed ass stuck in the air.

Kiyoomi knew what was coming as hinata lined himself up.

"Since you want to piss on the floor, Ill piss inside you."

Omi gasped as hinata entered him.

"No cumming unless I say you can. This if your punishment remember?".

Hinata started thrusting. He was still fairly soft, he had to be if he wanted to do what e said he was going to.

At some point, hinata stilled, and omi heard him moan.

"Fuuuuuuck it's coming!" Hinata said, and kiyoomi felt a burning hot deep inside him.

"F-fuck...sho...."

Hinata started thrusting as he continued to relieve himself inside of his boyfriend. The pleasure that both hinata and kiyoomi felt was completely overwhelming. Kiyoomi was seconds away from from cumming, but he knew he couldn't or he would be punished again.

It took only a few moments before hinata was cumming, spilling deep inside of kiyoomi.

"Ah ..ahhhHHH" hinata shouted as he came, and kiyoomi wanted to cum more then anything else in the world.

"You wanna cum huh? You want to?" Hinata asked in a mocking tone.

"Y-yes...please...." Kiyoomi rocked himself back and forth, desperatly trying to find any sort of friction.

Hinata knew that it would just be mean at this point to not let his partner cum, and so we wrapped a hand around omi's dick and started to stroke.

"Cum for me omi"

Kiyoomi spilled onto the floor in front of him, his orgasm was so intense that he nearly fell to the ground. He was covered is sweat and his ass was dripping out cum and piss.

"Good omi. Such a good boy for me." Hinata said, kissing omi on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading! Get ready for diapers and scat in the next chapter!!!👀👀 
> 
> -HPK

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'll add the second chapter asap! 
> 
> -HPK


End file.
